Bonnie Anderson
by kyolover16
Summary: After the loss of her parents, Blaine's cousin Bonnie comes to live with him, but can she fit in with the New Directions
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I don't own Glee it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. This is a fun little story that I came up with. I hope you enjoy it.**

Blaine Anderson and his boyfriend Kurt were walking down the hallway of McKinley High School to Glee practice, when a girl came up to Blaine and hugged him. "It's good to see you Blaine."

Blaine looked at the girl for a few minutes and said "Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

Bonnie looked down at the floor. "My parents were killed in a car accident a couple of weeks ago and you and your parents are the only family that I have left." She said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Kurt looked at Blaine and then at the girl and said "Blaine, are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and said. "She's not just my friend, she's my cousin." He then looked at Bonnie and said "Bonnie, this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel. I told you about the last time that I saw you."

Bonnie shook Kurt's hand and said. "So you are the one who talked Blaine into coming to this school."

Kurt nodded and said "Yeah. I'm glad he did. I'm sorry about your parents, Bonnie." Kurt then looked at his watch and said. "Blaine, we're late for practice. I guess we'll see you later, Bonnie."

Blaine started to go with Kurt and then looked back at Bonnie. "Kurt, wait a minute. I want Bonnie to come to practice with us, since she lost her parents. I don't want her to be alone, especially in a new school."

The three of them then went to the choir room where the rest of the New Directions got a shock that they will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Kurt and Blaine were walking inside the choir room, Bonnie slipped back a few feet in front the door. Blaine looked at Bonnie and then at the door. "Aren't you coming, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked at Blaine and said "I'm not so sure that I should go in there. I mean, what if they don't like me?"

Blaine shook his head and said "They are going to love you." He put his arm around her shoulder and guided her into the choir room.

Mr. Schuester, the Glee instructor looked at Blaine and Bonnie and said "Who is this?"

Blaine looked at Mr. Schuester and the rest of the glee club. "Everyone this is my cousin Bonnie. I just found out a few minutes ago that my parents and I are the only family that she has left."

Mr. Schuester looked at Bonnie and said. "Welcome to McKinley High Bonnie. I hope that you like it and that you will think about joining the Glee club."

Bonnie looked at Mr. Schuester and said "Thank you. My voice is not that good, so I don't think that joining will be a good thing. I hope that I'm not going to be a problem or anything like that."

Everyone shook their heads except for Rachel Berry; who looked at Bonnie like she was an insect that should be squashed immediately.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. The last phrase that I used, I got from the movie **_**Titanic**_**. I hope that you enjoy and continue following because there will be more posted soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and everything.**

Mr. Shue looked at Bonnie and said. "Well, how about this, you don't have to join right now. But, I hope that you reconsider joining in the future."

Bonnie nodded her head and sat down next to Blaine who took her hand.

Rachel stood up and said. "I speak for the rest of us when I say that we don't want anyone in this room who isn't a member of the New Directions."

Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend and Kurt's step-brother stood up next to Rachel and said. "You are not speaking for everyone Rachel. Bonnie just lost her parents and I say that if she wants to join later, she can."

Rachel got up and walked out of the room. Bonnie looked at Mr. Shue and then at the door. "I hope that I didn't upset her too much." She said.

Finn looked at Bonnie and said. "Don't worry about it. Rachel has a problem with letting people in the group if she thinks that they can compete with her in talent."

The day then ended and everyone went home.

**I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. I hope to write some more tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night before he went to bed, Blaine decided that he was going to talk to Bonnie about everything that happened today. He knocked on her bedroom door and sat down on her bed. "How did you like school today?"

Bonnie looked at Blaine and said. "I had a good day and I've thought about joining the Glee club amd I think that I am. I'm not going to let Rachel scare me off that easily."

Blaine smiled and said. "I'm glad to hear that. I don't know why she's giving you a hard time about joining it. She didn't do that to me."

Bonnie looked at her comforter and said. "You didn't have a physical disability, like I do."

Blaine shook his head and said. "That wasn't the problem. Nobody didn't even say anything about your disability at all, and I doubt that they ever will unless you say something about it yourself." Blaine then left her room and they both fell asleep not long after that.

The next morning as soon as she got to school, Bonnie went straight to Mr. Schuester's office and told him the decision that she had made.

"That's great, Bonnie! I'll see you later during Glee practice." Mr. Schuester said as he hugged her.

Bonnie then left his office and couldn't wait until it was Glee practice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That afternoon Bonnie went into the choir room early and just stood by the piano and imagined herself singing in front of a big crowd. She was about to start singing when Rachel came into the choir room.

"What do you think you are doing in here? This room is only for the members of the Glee Club and you are not a member." Rachel said as she pushed Bonnie into the chairs.

Bonnie just sat there and just watched Rachel sit down in a chair and waited for everyone to come in the room.

Blaine and Kurt came in next and as soon as she saw Bonnie on the floor in the pile of chairs, they ran over to her and helped her up. Blaine made sure that there were no bones broken and then he looked at Rachel and knew who pushed his cousin in the chairs. He walked over to her and said. "What the hell is your damn problem, Rachel? Do you hate my cousin that much that you have to push her into the chairs like you have?"

Mr. Schuester and the rest of the club came into the room at the end of Blaine's rant. Mr. Schuester grabbed Blaine away from Rachel and said. "Calm down, Blaine." He then looked at Rachel and said "Now, what is the problem around here?"

Bonnie who was standing by Kurt looked at Mr. Shue and said. "I was in her and Rachel just came up said that I wasn't a member of the club and that this room was only for the members of the club and then she just decided to push me into the chairs. I didn't do anything to provoke her to do. All I was doing was just standing in here by the piano."

Mr. Shue looked at Rachel and said. "Rachel, Bonnie is a member of the club now starting today."

Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard so she just got up and left the room. Bonnie watched her go, but she didn't move to go after her.

"Don't worry about her, Bonnie. She just gets jealous sometimes." Finn said, but he didn't go after Rachel either even though he was her boyfriend. The Glee Club then went through rehearsal without wondering if Rachel was going to come back or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bonnie, Blaine and Kurt walked to the Blaine's house. They were just walking into the house when Kurt got a call from Rachel.

While Bonnie and Blaine walked into the house, Kurt stayed outside and took the call. "What do you want?"

Rachel was sitting on her bed and when she heard the greeting that Kurt gave her, she stood up. " That was rude Kurt. I want you to kidnap Bonnie."

Kurt was pacing back and forth and when he heard that he stopped and said. "Are you crazy? I can't do that!"

Rachel laughed. "Why not? What is she to you? Do you really think that Blaine is going to give you any time of day, with Bonnie there."

Kurt thought about that for a few minutes then he shook his head and said. "She's my boyfriend's cousin. I couldn't do anything to hurt Blaine. And I know that Blaine would still spend time with me even with Bonnie around."

While Kurt was on the phone with Rachel, Blaine and Bonnie was listening through the opened window.

"I can't believe that Rachel wants Kurt to kidnap me."

Blaine hugged Bonnie and said. "You heard what Kurt said. He's not going to do it."

"I know. But that still doesn't change the fact that she still wants him to do it." Bonnie said.

Kurt then came in and when he saw the look on the cousin's faces, he knew that they heard what went on with his phone call with Rachel. "Don't worry Bonnie. I'm not going to. No matter what Rachel says."

All three of them hugged and then they relaxed and watched TV.

**A/N: I'm sorry that the ending of this chapter is not very good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bonnie couldn't sleep because she was too busy thinking about the phone call between Kurt and Rachel. All of a sudden, she heard a noise coming from the living room. She ran out of her room and stood at the top of the stairs.

She stood there for a few minutes before she heard a voice say "I see that Kurt didn't do what I told him to."

Bonnie just stood there staring at Rachel, but she couldn't say anything.

Rachel laughed and walked up the rest of the stairs and held a gun to Bonnie's head and said. "Turn around."

Bonnie felt the gun against her head and knew that if she didn't do what Rachel said she was going to die so she turned around and then felt her hands going behind her back and then felt the rope cut into her wrists as she tried to move her hands.

Rachel laughed again, but this time quietly as she led Bonnie down the stairs and out the door. She pushed Bonnie into the passenger seat of her car and drove away.

Blaine woke up at the sound of a car leaving the driveway. He got out of bed to check. He knew that Bonnie was scared about the phone call that Kurt had earlier that afternoon with Rachel. He went into Bonnie's room and walked over to the bed. As soon as he got there he got a feeling that something was wrong. He pulled back the sheet and expected to see Bonnie's face, but instead he saw a couple of pillows.

Blaine ran out of the room and into his parents room after he woke them up he ran to the phone and called the police "Hello, I'd like to report a kidnapping."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few minutes after Blaine called the police there was a police officer at the house. "Did your cousin have any enemies?"

Blaine looked at the officer for a few minutes and said "Well, there is a girl at school that is jealous of her. In fact, she called my boyfriend up and told him to kidnap her."

The officer finished writing his notes and then looked at Blaine right in his eyes. "Do you think that your boyfriend had anything to do with what happened to your cousin?"

Blaine shook his head and said "No. He promised me that he wasn't going to do it."

"Ok. We'll have to talk to him then. Can I have his name and I'm also going to need the name of the girl who called your boyfriend?" the officer said as he started to leave.

"My boyfriend's name is Kurt. And the girl that told him to kidnap her is Rachel Berry."

"Ok. That's all we need for mow. We'll keep you updated." The officer said as he walked out of the door.

Meanwhile in a deserted warehouse, Bonnie was tied up to a chair and was trying to get out of the ropes that held her tightly to the chair.

Rachel walked over to her and slapped her. "You might as well stop; because there is no way that you are going to get out of those knots."

Bonnie just looked at Rachel, who looked at her cellphone and said "I got to get to school. I'll see you after."

When Blaine got to school, he went and looked for Kurt. Kurt was walking towards Blaine, but when he saw his boyfriend's face, he knew that something was wrong. "What happened, Blaine?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and was trying to decide how he was going to ask Kurt if he had anything to do with Bonnie's disappearance. Finally he said "Kurt, Bonnie has been kidnapped."

Kurt gasped as he searched Blaine's face and said "I had nothing to do with it, Blaine. Honest."

Blaine looked at the floor and said. "I thought as much, but I had to make sure."

Just then Rachel walked by the couple and said. "Where's Bonnie?" she said as she passed Blaine.

Blaine went after her, spun her around and said "What did you with her?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rachel looked at Blaine and said "What makes you think I did anything to your stupid cousin?"

Mr. Schuester heard Rachel's question and went over to the three teenagers. "What is going on?"

Blaine looked at Rachel and then at Mr. Schue. "Bonnie has been kidnapped and I'm pretty sure that Rachel is the person who is involved with it."

Mr. Schue looked at Blaine and said "What are you talking about?"

Kurt decided that it was time for him to say something so he said "Rachel called me yesterday and asked me if I could kidnap Bonnie for her, but I told her that I wouldn't. I don't know what happened after that."

looked from Kurt to Rachel "Is he telling the truth?"

Rachel looked at the three men and said. "I did ask Kurt if he would kidnap Bonnie for me, but after he said no, I decided that there was another way I could do it."

Just then Blaine's phone went off and after he answered it he heard a voice on the other end say "Blaine, come get me please?" Right after he heard this, the phone went off.

After he hung up the phone the only thing that he could do is glare at Rachel.


End file.
